Raised By My Uncle
by njokichs
Summary: The fanfic takes place in the middle of the battle between Raditz,Goku and Piccolo. This is a what if scenario which I wondered how would go and end so if you're interested read it,if not bye :P
1. The Hero Dies,His Brother Lives

"Now Piccolo, I'm holding him!"Yelled Goku who was holding his older brother Raditz from behind his back. He knew this was what he needed to do even if it meant to die, he was sure to save everyone from his brother. Goku tried to hold Raditz firm, but the older saiyan was too strong and he didn't know if he could hold him much longer. On the other side of the field, Piccolo was charging his new attack and wondered to himself how ironic this situation was. He tried to kill Goku five years ago but failed and now when he teams up with him to defeat this saiyan he's about to kill him. Piccolo was finished with charging his attack and lowered his fingers from his forehead and smirked. In the meantime, Raditz noticed that the green man finished with collecting the needed energy for the attack and began to wildly move around, trying to toss away his younger brother from his back

"K-Kakarot you fool, why are you throwing your life for these people!You're a saiyan, not an earthling, you belong to your people!"Yelled Raditz who tried to move his brother away and somehow avoid the attack that was about to be fired, but Goku didn't listen and just smiled

"I-I may be a fool, but if killing people without any meaning means to be a saiyan then I don't want to be one"Said Goku only to anger Raditz even more. He couldn't believe that his own brother was betraying his race. Raditz was furious, but then he heard Piccolo yelling from the other side of the field

"Goku I hope you will not let him go this time"Yelled Piccolo who was ready to fire his attack any time now

"Do it Piccolo, now!"Yelled Goku who really didn't have any strength left to hold his older brother, he only hoped he will have enough strength to hold him till the very end of their lives

"So you're willing to sacrifice your life, how noble of you Goku. Here it goes Goku!Special Beam Cannon!"Yelled Piccolo and from his two fingers fired his new energy beam which was going towards Raditz and Goku. Raditz saw the beam coming and if that hit him he knew he would die,so he tried with all his strength to toss Goku away,but when he noticed that he couldn't do it like that he simply hit his brother in the face with the back of his head and that proved to throw Goku off balance and for Raditz to move away from his brother. Goku groaned in pain with his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes just a little he only saw the beam piercing right through him. Goku fell on the ground with a hole in his body while Piccolo yelled his name

"Goku!N-No, that was our only chance to get him"Yelled Piccolo who knew this was over for them. He yelled in frustration because he knew that he alone and with only one arm couldn't do anything against this saiyan

"A-Ahh that was too close" Said Raditz who was standing few meters away from his brother. That was too close and he was too careless and cocky and that almost got him killed. The long haired saiyan took a glance at his brother and let a quiet growl and turned towards Piccolo who sweated and tried to think about a way to at least escape from here and find a way to defeat the saiyan later

"You almost had me green man, but it was all in vain. Now let me show you the attack I was about to show you before" Said Raditz and put his right hand in the sky and gathered the needed energy to blast Piccolo who sweated even more and just stared at him in fear. Raditz chuckled and was finished when a purple energy orb appeared in his right hand "Try to survive this, Double Sunday!"Yelled Raditz and fired his energy blast towards Piccolo who didn't have the time nor the energy to jump away and was hit head on by the blast. Piccolo yelled in pain and immediately dropped on the ground dead. Raditz exhaled and turned away, at least he get rid of the annoying green man, but he was surprised when he heard his brother moan. He walked closer to his younger brother and couldn't but feel sad and mad at him in the same moment. Both of them eyed each other when Raditz interrupted the silence

"It's your own fault Kakarot,if only you did what I said nothing of this would happen"Said Raditz to his dying brother who was about to leave the living world "Since you're my brother and we share the same blood I will take your son and teach him how to be a real saiyan warrior" Stated Raditz when he heard another painful moan from his brother. When he looked at his brother like this he couldn't but be disappointed and sad. Raditz just shook his head and tossed those feelings away, even tho they were brothers Kakarot betrayed them and he deserved this, but at least he could grant him a quick death rather than die in pain like this. Raditz stood right above Goku and was about to end him when he heard his brother trying to say something

"P-Please d-don't k-kill t-the people on t-this planet.. Arghh.. G-Gohan.. P-Please,G-ohan"And with those words Goku left the living world and died. Raditz was still looking at his brother corpse and tightened his fists. This wasn't supposed to end like this, they were supposed to strike fear and conquer planets together, but because of his amnesia and the earthlings he ended like this, a brain damaged saiyan. Raditz was sure to kill all the humans for what they did to his brother, he will kill all of them it was their fault and they will pay. Just then Raditz remembered that his space pod was destroyed because of his nephew and that was a problem. He walked towards his nephew who was lying unconscious on the ground and picked him up with his left hand and was about to contact the other saiyans when he heard a sound from above. In the air was a yellow jet and inside were Bulma who was piloting the jet with Krillin and Roshi who winded their mouth and eyes in shock and fear. They hoped and believed that Goku and Piccolo would be able to defeat the treat and rescue Gohan, but it seemed that they failed

"N-No, don't tell me they lost?!" Yelled Krillin who couldn't believe and didn't want too. Krillin tightened his fist and let a tear escape while Roshi shook in fear. If Goku and Piccolo weren't able to defeat this alien what could they do, but the old martial arts master wasn't about to give up, they needed at least to save the little Gohan from that man

"Bulma you drop us here and escape, it's too dangerous for you to be here. We must at least try to save Gohan, that's the least we can do for Goku"Stated Roshi who looked at Krillin who nodded and agreed with the old master while Bulma continued to cry

"B-But how will you do that?If G-Goku and Piccolo weren't able to do it" Asked Bulma between the sobs. She couldn't believe that Goku was dead. He was always able to do the impossible and win, how didn't he managed to do that now

"Don't worry about us Bulma, we will manage somehow. Now open the hatch"Assured Krillin on which Bulma nodded and opened the hatch. Krillin stood at the end of the jet while Roshi climbed on his back and jumped down. Bulma waited for a second until they landed and when they did she closed the hatch and flew away from the battlefield, all in tears

Raditz just watched as the two humans landed on the ground few meters away from his brother corpse. He was sure to kill them, but he first decided to wait and see what they wanted to do. The smaller human kneeled on the ground near his brother's dead body and cried while the older one stood there with a depressed expression on his face. Raditz immediately growled and wouldn't allow them to cry over his brother dead body, it was their fault that it ended like this and he was sure to kill them

"Tell me, what do you want before I kill you, did you come here to die?"Asked Raditz with a mocking tone, he'll have some fun before killing them. The one human who was crying over his brother corpse turned around with an angry expression on his face and glared at him. The human stood up, dried his tears and without any warning attacked him

"You'll pay for what you did!You bastard!"Yelled Krillin and charged at Raditz who was a little surprised by this but he was on his guard. Krillin attacked Raditz with everything he got, but the tall saiyan easily dodged all the punches and kicks and just smirked at the human attempt

"You're pathetic, no wonder my brother ended being a weakling. It's all your fault!"Growled Raditz and punched Krillin in the face sending him flying towards Roshi who bulked up and caught Krillin

"Are you alright Krillin?"Asked Roshi who noticed that Krillin was bleeding. The little human groaned in pain but managed to stand on his own. The punch he received was very powerful and he knew if he received another one that he would not be able to stay awake

"I-I'm ok, but we need to create a distraction. I have a plan Master Roshi"Said Krillin and gained Roshi's full attention"I'm gonna charge again and use Tien's Solar Flare after that you fire the Kamehameha and I'm sure he will be forced to drop Gohan who I'll grab and then escape"Explained Krillin on which Roshi nodded,but also wondered if their plan will succeed,they could only hope

"Alright, Krillin let's do this"Said Roshi on which Krillin didn't waste any more time and once again attacked Raditz who was tired of this and was sure to end the worthless humans right now. Raditz saw that the human was approaching and in his right hand he gathered enough energy to blast the fool, but little did he knew that Krillin was having another plan. Krillin was just in front the saiyan who was about to fire his blast when Krillin put his hands over his head and yelled

"Solar Flare!"Yelled Krillin with his eyes closed while a sudden bright light surprised and blinded the tall saiyan. Raditz yelled and cursed while he tried to see with his eyes, but he was suddenly alerted when he heard his scouter beeping. One of them was powering up for an attack, he was sure of it, but the problem was from where. Raditz calmed down and focused all of his senses trying to hear at least something that will help him to locate the other one

"KaaMeeHaaMeeHAA!"Yelled Master Roshi and fired his signature move towards Raditz. The blast was approaching quickly and just in that moment Raditz noticed from where the blast was coming, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was hit head on which made him drop his nephew on the ground. Krillin took the chance and flew to Gohan and picked him from the ground

"Yes, we did it! Master Roshi let's go!"Yelled Krillin on which Roshi nodded and powered down to his skinny form and run towards Krillin. Roshi was just two meters away from Krillin and unconscious Gohan when he was hit by an energy blast and yelled in pain. Krillin watched in shock as his martial arts master fell on the ground all burned and bloodied. Krillin couldn't move because of the shock, but he snapped from that when he heard the saiyan

"You humans sure know many tricks to trick your opponents, only like this you could fight against someone superior to you, but that's enough! I will kill every human on this wretched planet for what you did to Kakarot!After that I'll take my nephew and make of him a fine saiyan warrior" Stated Raditz who was visibly mad, he had enough of this planet and it's people

"You're insane, we did nothing to Goku!If anything else he was saved from becoming like you saiyans. He's more hu.."Krillin couldn't even finish what he was about to say when Raditz appeared in front of him with his hand piercing through his lungs. Krillin couldn't even say a thing because his mouth were full of blood, but he let out a moan when Raditz pulled his hand out, making a lot of blood coming out. As Krillin was about to fall down Raditz took Gohan and moved away from Krillin who by now dropped on the ground, dead. The saiyan looked at the two humans and spat in disgust, they deserved even more painful death than this. Raditz quickly got over that and through his scouter contacted the other remaining saiyans

"Vegeta, do you hear me?"Asked Raditz through the scouter which also was a communication device. Raditz waited for two seconds when someone answered

"I hear you low class and I heard everything that happened. It's a wonder you survived,you're getting stronger Raditz" Said Vegeta with a sarcastic tone in his voice while there was also a sound of somebody laughing. Raditz just let that pass and told them everything that happened

"I killed Kakarot for treason and his friends along the way, but there is something else. You heard about his son and I think it would benefit for us to have him with us" Stated Raditz who hoped that Vegeta would agree, he didn't want to kill the last one of his blood even tho the kid was only half saiyan

"So you think?Tell me how strong is he and does he even have a tail?"Asked Vegeta who was a little interested about the child. It was true that it was only the three of them now because of Kakarot and having another one even tho he was a half saiyan would be sufficient, but he would kill the brat if needed despite being related to Raditz

"Yes he does have a tail and his power level was over 1000"Reported Raditz which surprised the two other saiyans

"What!?That's impossible!"Yelled the other voice through the scouter

"Be quiet Nappa!Is that true Raditz?"Asked Vegeta who was suspicious about that

"Yes, but it seems his power comes out when he's angered"Explained Raditz on which Vegeta nodded and decided to use the next action

"Listen here very carefully. You and the brat go to planet Frieza 54 and train him until we come. I want him to be ready in two weeks if not you will be the one to kill him, understand?"Said Vegeta, no he ordered that and Raditz only sweated in fear. Would he be able to train and prepare the kid to purge planets with them?He will, even if that's the last thing he will do. He was going to raise the kid to be a perfect warrior, a real saiyan

"Alright, but there is also one more thing" Spoke Raditz and sweated a little because he knew this would anger Vegeta

"What now?"Asked Vegeta in obviously bored tone

"Well, the kid destroyed my pod and it's all in pieces. I will need to at least wait six days until the pod from the nearby station comes"Said Raditz on which Vegeta growled

"I don't care, I said you have two weeks and that's that. Besides Kakarot pod must be there somewhere, remember Raditz two weeks or the brat dies!"Said Vegeta with the high voice and cut the communication. Raditz exhaled and looked at his nephew in his hands, he was sure to not let him die. He will raise him instead of Kakarot and that was it. Raditz searched through his armor with his hand and took out a small device. He typed something in it and smirked

"Good, the pod in which Kakarot come is still intact. It seems the humans will live, but one day I swear, I will come and kill you all for what you did to my brother"

* * *

The picture from the cover is from arrancarippo from DeviantArt. That's how Gohan will look in his younger years


	2. Bye Earth,Hi Space

I want to thank TS24 and SteelFist-Emrah for being my first reviewers and I'm happy that you liked it,it is my first fanfic after all :) . I also wanna thank to my followers and favs,I hope you will like this chapter

I'm also sorry for my bad English but wait... **I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

Ten minutes passed since Raditz finished his call with Vegeta and activated his brother space pod. The tall saiyan was sitting on the only one rock that was on the grassy field while his unconscious nephew Gohan was lying on the ground. While he waited for the pod to arrive, which took too long in Raditz opinion he ate a fruit from the tree which was far away from them. As he ate he wondered how would he and what would he tell to the boy when he woke up, but the saiyan snapped from that when he heard a moan coming from the young boy. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but because of the pain in his head he fell down on the ground. The young boy tried once again but this time slowly and in spite the pain he managed to sit and look around when he noticed the man with crazy long hair near him

"Ahh y-you're that mean man!D-Dady!W-Where is my dad!?"Yelled Gohan who was yelling for his father and was at the verge to start crying. Raditz didn't like the loud noise and it was the time to teach the kid to act tough

"Listen here kid, your father died and that's that"Said Raditz only to make Gohan yell and cry even more. The boy let out such a loud yell that made Raditz mad, he approached the kid and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Enough of crying!You're a saiyan and it's about time you start to act like one! The one that killed your father was that green man and this planet!" Stated Raditz on which Gohan stopped crying for a moment. When Raditz noticed that he stopped with the crying he continued with his speech "Your father was a traitor and he deserved to die and you along with him because you're a half saiyan,but since you're my brother son and we share the same blood, I will raise you to be a true saiyan warrior" Explained Raditz who had a serious expression on his face. He was determined to raise the kid to be a perfect warrior, strong, brave and proud to be a saiyan. On the other hand Gohan winded his eyes, did what this man said meant that he will take him away from here?What about his mom?

"I-I will not g-go with you!I wanna see my mommy!"Yelled Gohan who surprised Raditz. The boy for a second had a brave look in his face before he changed it back to his afraid and crying look. Raditz sighed and wondered if he will have enough patience to deal with the boy. He let go of the boy shirt and put him on the ground

"That's impossible kid, you and me are going away from this planet right now. You will forget about this place and join with your people and that's that" Said Raditz on which Gohan stared in shock. Raditz looked at the boy and thought that he will once again start to cry, but he was surprised when he saw the brave look on his nephew's face

"I'm not going with you and that's it!You can't just take me away!" Yelled Gohan who didn't notice that he just yelled at Raditz. Raditz just stared at the boy before he started to laugh. Gohan didn't understand why was Raditz laughing and wondered why he did. The tall saiyan stopped laughing and lowered his head to Gohan's level

"Kid you really are a saiyan, if you weren't one you wouldn't have such fire in your eyes. Yes, you will do just fine with us I'm sure of it!You will forget about this planet in no time believe me and I can take you away since I'm your uncle"Stated Raditz with a big smirk on his face. Gohan once again was at the verge of crying, but it surprised him when the man said that he was his uncle

"A-Are you really my uncle?If you are then why did you hurt my dad!"Yelled Gohan once again, but this time this angered the taller and older saiyan. This topic was not something he wanted to talk about and he was sure to teach the boy that

"Listen here very careful boy. I'm your uncle and you can't change that and it's because of these people, humans that my brother ended dead. It was because of them that my brother ended a weakling and brain damaged. One day I will come back and kill them for what they did to him and you will come with me, to avenge your father!"Explained Raditz with a serious tone in his voice which made Gohan sweat in fear and wonder if what this man said was really true. Did the humans really do something to his dad?What about him, he was also a part human. Gohan was about to ask some questions when he heard some noise from above. Both he and Raditz looked up and saw a space pod. While Gohan wondered what was that, Raditz smirked and walked closer to the spot where it landed to inspect the pod

"Hmm, it is over twenty years old, but it should take us to planet Frieza 54" Said Raditz to himself and looked inside the pod and typed few things on the control panel. After few seconds, Raditz saw on the panel that the pod has just enough energy to travel to planet 54. The saiyan turned to his nephew and called for him

"Let's go kid, we are going away from this mud ball"Said Raditz who didn't want to waste any more time on this rock. He looked at his nephew who suddenly started to run away from him. Raditz immediately appeared in front of Gohan who because of the shock dropped on the ground

"That's the last time you try to run away from me kid. Next time you will be punished, I'm not soft like your father" Said Raditz who grabbed Gohan and walked towards the pod while Gohan tried to free himself from his uncle strong grip

"Aaaa I don't want to go with you! I want to stay with my mom!" Whined Gohan who started to cry. Raditz just entered the pod and put the kid on his lap and activated the pod. The pod started to shake which scared the little Gohan and suddenly blasted in the sky, leaving the planet Earth in only a few seconds. As they left Earths atmosphere the sleep gas was activated inside the pod

"Kid I told you before, forget about this place and your mother, because of them Kakarot died. You will be better with us, I promise"Said Raditz who was just about to fall asleep,while Gohan closed his eyes and wondered if what his uncle said is true and what would happen to him now

* * *

Just few minutes after Raditz and Gohan departed towards planet Frieza 54, two men hovered above the battlefield. Both men looked down in shock and disbelief, they landed on the ground and run towards their dead friends. One of them run over towards Goku while the other one went to see Krillin and Roshi. The one with the long black hair and with two scars on his face gasped as he looked at his friend dead body. He couldn't believe what happened to his friend, how could this happen to him, he was the strongest man on Earth. The man closed his eyes and tightened his fist, he should have been here and help them instead of playing the baseball game. On the other side of the field, the other man stood just above Roshi after he checked on Krillin. The three-eyed man stared at the old man and was barely able to control himself to not yell at the world. The old man showed him the right path and he owned him everything, even his life. The man cursed and wanted to kill the person responsible for this. The man turned around and walked towards Goku's dead body. He looked at his once enemy and cursed at himself for not being here, how didn't he feel that the fight was going on. The three-eyed man snapped from his thoughts when he saw that his friend was getting up

"How could this happen Tien?I-I mean Goku was the strongest guy in the world plus Piccolo was with him.. It just doesn't make any sense"Said the long haired man who was at the verge to start crying. Tien placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to help his friend

"I know it feels unreal Yamcha, but this alien who claimed to be Goku's brother was just too strong for them. If, if only we were here to help them. Dammit, how didn't I sense them fighting!"Shouted Tien as he tightened his right fist. He should have been able to sense such strong power, but he was distracted because he was too focused in his training

"It's not only your fault Tien, even I didn't sense them because I was occupied with the stupid game. I just wish that we can find the bastard who did this and what about Gohan?What will we say to ChiChi"Asked Yamcha who didn't know what to do,he wanted to find the one responsible for doing this and make him pay. He also couldn't but think about ChiChi, the poor woman just lost her husband and son in the same day, they needed to at least find Gohan and bring him home safe,but there was a problem

"I don't know Yamcha, but no matter how hard I concentrate I can't feel them"Said Tien who had a bad feeling about this,if he couldn't sense them that could mean only two things,they are either dead or not on this planet

"I can't either. Don't tell me they are both dead somehow or"Yamcha didn't finish the sentence because Tien jumped in

"They are not on Earth anymore.. Whatever the case is,let's search for them before we jump to conclusions"Stated Tien on what Yamcha agreed and with Tien flew in the sky,in search for Gohan and hoping that he is still on Earth, but unfortunately they won't be able to find him

* * *

Deep in space something was happening on a distant planet. The planets surface was covered with plenty explosions. The planet's people were all killed by only two men. One of them was taller than Raditz and more muscular. He didn't have hair, but he did have mustaches on his face. He wore a full battle armor with all the guard pads which were yellow while the chest parts were dark blue. The man laughed as he put two of his fingers up and destroyed everything. Near him was standing a smaller man who had big spiky flame like shaped hair. He also wore a full battle armor with yellow guards, while the chest parts were white. He also wore a full body spandex which was blue. He, unlike his companion didn't laugh, he was bored with this and wanted to leave this planet. After few hours, they were finished with their work and decided to eat something before they leave and met with Raditz and their new recruit

"So what you think about the brat that Raditz picked up Vegeta?"Asked the taller one who just finished with eating

"What's there to think about it, Nappa. If the brat doesn't screw up something then it's all fine, if not he's dead" Answered Vegeta as he took a bite and chewed the piece of meat

"Well that's ok, but do you really think the brat has the power level over 1000?He is the son of Kakarot and I don't believe a low class could have such a powerful child" Stated Nappa who didn't believe what Raditz said through the scouter the other day

"We shall see, it could be interesting. Let's go" Smirked Vegeta who finished with eating and stood up. Both saiyans walked towards their pods and left the destroyed planet and headed towards planet Frieza 54 to met with Raditz in two weeks

* * *

Three days passed since they left Earth and they were about to land on planet Frieza 54. Just a few minutes before landing the computer inside the pod woke up Raditz who immediately turned on the lights. He looked at the sleeping boy in his lap and wondered if the boy will survive the next two weeks. The saiyan just hoped that he will be able to bring out his saiyan side before Vegeta and Nappa arrived. The man saw that they were about to land and decided to wake up the sleeping boy

"Hey kid wake up"Said Raditz and shook the boy a little,who slowly started to wake up,but when he opened his eyes just a little he remembered where he was and started to move around wildly

"Will you stop with that kid, we are about to land. Stay still!"Yelled Raditz on which Gohan immediately stopped and sat down quietly and started to cry a little. Raditz was already losing patience with the kid. He had enough of his crying and noted the first thing to do was to man him up. As the pod entered the planet atmosphere it started to shake and that scared Gohan. Raditz noticed this and decided to at least calm the kid, he unwrapped the tail from his waist and wrapped it around Gohan who calmed down a little. Raditz just smiled, he knew that was the only way to calm the saiyan child, his mother would do the same when he was upset with something. After few minutes, the pod landed on the landing station and there were two soldiers waiting for them to walk out. The pod hatch started to slowly open and after it was fully opened Raditz walked out with Gohan in his hands. The two soldiers who were waiting were surprised and sweated when they saw the saiyan standing in front of them. They knew too well what the saiyans were capable of and even tho this one was the weakest of the three, here on this station he was now the strongest,but what surprised them was the little kid in his hands. The saiyan noticed the two soldiers and walked towards them

"I want the training room to be ready in ten minutes, got it?"Said Raditz who wasn't asking, he was demanding on which the two soldiers just nodded and run inside the building. Raditz just smirked and decided the first thing to do was eating. He put the boy on the ground and started to walk while Gohan just stood on the same spot and looked around. He was scared and amazed by this new world. This place was so much different from his home and yet that same thought scared him. The little saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he heard his uncle calling him

"I wouldn't recommend you to stay here alone. The people here are not as good as me, so stay close to me" Spoke Raditz who resumed walking towards the building while Gohan without any thoughts run towards his uncle. As they walked through the hallway Gohan was scared of the people he encountered. Many of them looked scary and ugly and many of them would look weird at him which made the little boy reach his uncle with his tail. Raditz was well aware of his nephew behavior and unwrapped his tail to grab Gohan's tail

"That's the last time I'm doing this for you kid. From this day forward you will stand strong and proud in front of others. Got it?"Stated Raditz on which Gohan could only nod and wonder if he could really grow up to be strong just like his uncle said. The kid wanted to ask the tall saiyan what will they do next and what about his home when a loud noise emitted from Gohan which caught Raditz attention

"Well, I see you are hungry too. We are close to the cafeteria so hold on"Said Raditz while Gohan put his hand on his tummy. He was very hungry and wanted to eat something very fast, but he also wondered what would he get to eat, he wanted to eat his mom delicious food. He suddenly remembered about his mother, would he be able to see her again and how was she, but something sting inside his mind, something that Raditz said. The boy was cut off from his thoughts when he and his uncle entered the cafeteria. As soon as they entered everybody inside looked at them with nasty looks on which his uncle just smirked and made Gohan wonder why

"Sit over there and wait, I will bring some food" Said Raditz who just walked away, leaving Gohan alone. The little boy wanted to call for his uncle, but he was already too far and many people just stared at him. The scared Gohan lowered his head and walked towards the table he was supposed to sit. The boy sat on the chair and waited for his uncle, hoping he will come soon, but unlucky for Gohan someone else come before Raditz

"Hey look what we have here guys, a baby monkey"Laughed the strange man. The man was almost looking like human, but his skin was light blue and he had two horns on his head which were almost covered with white hair

"Great we have another filthy monkey in our base, I really wish you saiyans die already"Added the other one which looked like a reptile. He had big sharp teeth which scared Gohan and hoped for his uncle to come back. But what surprised him was the way they talked about saiyans, he thought they were all friends

"Yea, they are just filthy. Lord Frieza keeps them just to do his dirty work, he should just kill them, but why don't we have some fun with this one. What do you say Haur..."The humanoid looking guy turned to his friend when he saw his friend face squeezed under Raditz's hand. The man stared in fear and took a step back only to be followed by Raditz who dropped the other guy on the floor. Gohan watched carefully as his uncle approached the other man who wanted to hurt him. He was glad that his uncle showed just in time, but he also wondered what will he do to this man. The little Gohan looked up to his uncle who called him

"Kid now you will learn the first lesson so pay attention"Said Raditz who looked at Gohan, to make sure that the kid was paying attention and he was "Never and I mean never let anyone else to speak about us saiyan in such disrespect. The punishment for that is.. death" Stated Raditz on which the other man's eyes wide opened in fear and was about to run away,but Raditz was already ready to blast the fool with his energy blast. Before the man could even notice something he was hit by the blast and immediately fell on the ground. While Raditz smirked and the other people just resumed doing their own stuff, Gohan watched the whole thing. He was scared and didn't know what to think. He was at the same time thankful and scared of his uncle who by now turned towards the table and sat on the chair

"Tch, the fools think they can say whatever they want about us or our race, they will all see one day. Anyway, eat it, kid, after you eat we will begin with your training and bring out that power you are hiding, so eat everything from the plate"Stated Raditz who once again surprised Gohan. What training and what hidden power was he talking about, he was only a four and he didn't have any type of power. The boy stared at the food on his plate and didn't want to eat it at first,but when he saw the look on his uncle's face and the fact that his stomach roared, he slowly started to eat and wondering what will happen


	3. Training Begins

TS24 I see you noticed it and yes that will help Raditz to get Gohan to come to his side and it's also how Raditz feel,he blames the earth for that

coronadomontes Thanks,Gracias

Son of Whitebeard I can tell you for sure that Gohan will not kill Frieza,but he will help a lot

DannyBoy Well I don't know that story since I never read it and plus I'm new here,but do please tell me how similar and in which terms is

eso Yea I thought about something like that, when and if they go to Earth and I killed Krillin and Roshi because they were already there when the fight was over and I'm sure that Raditz would kill them as for how Gohan will end up to be,well we will see that later,thanks

Zelma Thank you Zelma very much and I'm glad you liked that part

 **I once again want to say thanks to all the people who** **reviewed, followed or** **fav the story**

* * *

Raditz stared at Gohan and thought of the ways how to bring out that hidden power his nephew has. He wondered how long will it take for the boy to access that power and control it and there was always a question how to prepare him to kill a person. It was painfully obvious the kid never even said something wrong to someone never mind killed. Raditz sighed and placed a hand over his face, he was on this planet for twenty minutes with his nephew and he already had a headache,he prayed to god to give him enough patience to deal with the kid. He glanced at the boy and noticed how slow the boy ate his meal and also noticed the disgusted look on his nephew's face

"What's wrong boy?Eat it faster, I don't want to waste all the day here, you need to train" Said Raditz and caught Gohan's attention, who was at the verge of crying. He didn't like the food and he wanted his mother's delicious food

"I-I don't like it, I-I want my mom's food!" Said Gohan between sobs which angered Raditz. A big vein popped on Raditz forehead, he didn't have the patience for this foolish behavior. The saiyan stood up and closed the distance between himself and his nephew which scared the little boy

"Don't you dare cry here, got it?Do you want the others to think you are a weak little shit?I said many times to you already that you are a saiyan, a saiyan not a weak earthling and forget about your mother,it's also her fault your father died,don't forget that" Stated Raditz with a dangerous low voice which scared Gohan and make him froze on the spot. Raditz backed away from the kid and after he noticed that the boy doesn't want to eat anymore he grabbed Gohan by his shirt and carried him outside the cafeteria and walked towards the training room. While they walked towards the room Gohan remained quiet and thought about everything that was going on. Inside his mind, he couldn't but think about what this man, his uncle said about his father, mother and the humans. Was it really true that humans were at fault for what happened to his dad?Wasn't his uncle the evil one, but he didn't kill his father and even for a moment he was sure he saw the sadness in his uncle's eyes when they talked about his dad. Even tho he was mean, he also protected him and gave him food. Gohan mind was racing while his feelings were mixed about his uncle who was a very scary person. Without Gohan noticing they arrived in front of the training room, Raditz smirked and walked inside when the doors opened. When the tall saiyan entered inside, there were two soldiers at the control panel talking when they noticed Raditz and immediately stood up and bowed

"Is someone inside?"Asked Raditz as he looked at the two soldiers who sweated in fear because of the saiyan in front of them

"N-No sir, we received a note that you will train so we made it ready for you"Answered the one soldier on the left while the other one on the right confirmed what his comrade said. Raditz nodded and walked towards the entrance of the training room and before he entered he stopped and turned towards the two soldiers

"I don't want any interruptions, understood?"Said Raditz as he stared at the two men who squealed and nodded on which Raditz laughed and entered inside the room with his nephew. As the entered inside Raditz put down his nephew who looked around the room. The room was huge and very bright, the ceiling and the walls were white while the floor was red

"Stop daydreaming and take off these ridiculous clothes you have,now"Said Raditz on which Gohan flinched,he was about to take off the top when he remembered that he received these clothes from his mother and was again at the verge to start crying when he remembered what his uncle said. His eyes watered, but he didn't let the tears escape and took off his top and gently put it on the floor nicely wrapped. As soon Gohan moved away from his clothes Raditz fired a tiny beam from his finger and burned the clothes

"Ahh, why did you do that?Those clothes were from my mommy!"Yelled Gohan who was about to cry, but there was something else, he was angry at Raditz. Raditz just glanced at the boy when he noticed something else, the saiyan smirked and walked towards the boy who backed away a little

"I said forget about that and your feelings towards Earth and it's people, it's time for you to show me that power you have"Said Raditz who saw the change in Gohan. Gohan was again confused because he didn't know what the man in front of him was talking about, what power?He's only a kid, he doesn't have any power

"I don't have any power, I don't know what are you talking about. I'm only a kid"Stated Gohan to Raditz, but the saiyan wasn't surprised by this. He had a feeling that the kid didn't have any idea what kind of power he has in his hands, yet another thing those filthy humans did, they would do anything to screw up such potential,but Raditz wouldn't let that happen. Oh no, they screw up his younger brother already and he will not allow the same with his nephew

"Boy listen, this is another thing those humans did to you and Kakarot. You have the power,you're a saiyan, but they wanted to let that power rotten away, just like they did to Kakarot"Stated Raditz who tightened his fist and gritted his teeth. If there was anyone he despised the most that would be the humans and Frieza. Gohan saw the anger on his uncle, but what he also saw behind that anger was sadness in those black eyes. He was more and more sure that his uncle was not at fault here if he was he wouldn't behave and feel like this. Gohan snapped from his thoughts when Raditz continued his speech

"Look here kid, who do you think made a hole in my armor?"Asked Raditz to his nephew who wide opens his eyes. Was his uncle trying to say that he made that?Impossible, there was no way he did that, that was a mistake

"W-Was it me?"Asked Gohan as he pointed at himself on which Raditz smiled and nodded "But that's impossible, how was I able to do it?!"Yelled Gohan in disbelief, how was that possible?The boy looked at his hands and then back at uncle who was smiling at him and walked towards him

"Like I said you're a saiyan and saiyans are born with the potential to grow up to be the strongest beings in the universe. Even tho you have some human blood inside you, it's mostly Saiyan since you were born with the tail, but let's see how to bring out that power,hmm.."Stated Raditz and also thought how to bring out the boy's power. As he was thinking Gohan was surprised by what Raditz said and glanced at his tail which waved behind his back. He stared at his tail when he caught the tail with his hands gently. He watched his tail and thought about what his uncle said, he really was more of a saiyan than an earthling, even his father said some time ago that he wanted his tail to grow back, but he needed to cut it off. Which make Gohan wonder,was his father forced to cut it off?The more he thought about the more he was sure that his uncle was maybe right, but he couldn't bring himself to think that his mother was also involved into this. Gohn snapped from his thoughts and didn't want to think about this anymore. The boy looked at his uncle when he noticed the smirk on the man's face, which he didn't like. He was sure that his uncle was up to something and he had a feeling it would be something bad

"So kid, do you still wanna cry like your weak daddy, huh!"Said Raditz who laughed at the boy who wide opened his eyes. How could he say something like that about his dad at times like this, he thought he was sad about his father

"H-He was n-not.."Gohan tried to say something, but he was cut by Raditz who once again said something bad about his father which made Gohan very angry

"Do you want to end like him ha?A weak crying piece of trash!Maybe I should kill you before you end like a human, just like your weak willed clown of a father ended to be. What do you sa..."Before Raditz was able to finish his speech, his scouter started to beep and when he looked at the scouter the tall saiyan sweated and wide opened his eyes

"I-I can't believe it, the boy's power level is skyrocketing!"Yelled Raditz who looked at the boy who had a mad expression on his face while his fists were tightened and his aura was visible a little before it flared wildly around him

"D-Don't talk a-about my dad.. LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"Growled the young Gohan who turned his aura into the blast and fired it towards Raditz who was surprised by this, he never expected this. The tall saiyan snapped from it and put both hands in front and blocked the blast which exploded at the impact. Raditz was forced to use a good portion of his power to stop the blast and that made him uneasy. If he doesn't raise his power level quickly he was sure the boy will surpass him and that would be humiliating. As the smoke cleared Raditz looked at the boy who snapped from his anger and fell on his butt. The boy stared with his eyes wide open at his uncle who tried to catch a breath

"You see it now boy, you have the power, but since you weren't sure in yourself I needed to provoke you. From tomorrow you will train with me every single day, you have the potential to even be stronger than prince Vegeta"Stated Raditz who walked towards Gohan who still needed time to process everything that happened. His uncle was right about his power, he really did have such power and that made him happy, very happy. He didn't know why, but he felt good and wondered if this meant to be a saiyan, but then he wondered who was this prince Vegeta. By the way his uncle talked ,it seemed that he was someone important

"Umm, sir, who is prince Vegeta?"Asked Gohan who surprised Raditz by this question, but then again it was a matter of time before he learns about the prince and the former general

"First you call me uncle Raditz or Raditz, not sir, I'm your dear uncle after all. Well, you see, besides you and me there are only two more saiyans left alive. One of them is the former saiyan general Nappa and the other one who's in charge of our little group and the strongest one is the prince of our race,Vegeta"Explained Raditz on which Gohan nodded and could only wonder how strong they were and how would they treat him. Raditz noticed that this scared his nephew a little and couldn't but sympathize with the boy. They only have two weeks for training and if he isn't prepared till then, no he will be and they will start right now!

"Stand up boy, we will begin with your training today!"Shouted Raditz who surprised Gohan by this suddenly. Gohan obeyed his uncle so he stood up and waited for his uncle to say something while he wondered what will he need to do today. He never trained before and he was a little nervous, yes he knew he had the power, but he was never permitted to train because his mother never approved that. Once again he figured out that this time his mother didn't want him to do that and she even yelled at his father who spent most of his time training. Gohan looked at his uncle, who had a stern look on his face

"I want you to do 50 push up,50squats!It's time for those tiny arms and legs of yours to grow"Said Raditz only to surprise Gohan. That seemed too much for the young boy, he was sure that he can't do that much push-up or squats

"B-But I'm not sure if I can, I never trained before and that seems to much for my age"Spoke Gohan only to irritate Raditz even more than he was. He looked at the boy with the look that it could pierce right through you and yelled at the boy

"You will do it and that's final!We have only two weeks to bring you in shape and besides when I was in your age I was already powerful enough to be sent on a mission!Get on with it or you wish that I add more to the list"Stated Raditz on which Gohan squealed and dropped on the floor and started with his push-ups while Raditz observed the boy, at least the boy knew how to do proper push-ups. As Gohan was trying hard to do his training Raditz decided to join with him as well, so the older saiyan dropped on the floor which surprised the young boy and started with his own push ups

Two hours passed and Raditz finally walked out from the training room with Gohan who was on his back, asleep. As he walked out he wasn't bothered with all the soldiers who grunt because they waited for their turn, he just walked out and headed towards his room. As the tall saiyan walked he couldn't but take a glance at the little boy on his back. The boy had the same face as Kakarot when he was in the incubator before he was sent away. Raditz let out a low growl because he was still mad and sad about his brother demise, but he quickly tossed those feelings away. He doesn't care about that anymore,he has a more important mission now,to raise the boy to be a real saiyan the one his brother never was and one day to travel back to earth with the boy and together kill the humans. Raditz snapped from his thoughts when he saw that he's in front of his room and entered in. As he entered in the lights automatically turned on and illuminated the room. The room wasn't that big and it only had a small bed and a small bathroom which was on the right side from the bed. Raditz immediately approached the bed on which he gently dropped Gohan and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower before he returned to the training room, but this time alone


	4. Nightmare

**I'm sorry to everyone who waited for this chapter, but my PC was broken and for that I think of posting the next chapter in two days. Anyway I hope this chapter will be alright for you people**

 **Coronadomontes Thank you very much-muchas gracias**

 **Eso Yes, Raditz will get stronger and he would be humiliated by the others if Gohan was already stronger than him. Yes, Gohan's hair will be longer, just like in the cover picture**

 **Son of Whitebeard No problem man, thank you for reading the story**

 **TS24 Thanks a lot and I'm glad that you like it. As for pushing Gohan into fighting form it's simple and Raditz already figured it out, the only problem is time and he will need to somehow speed up the training**

* * *

Flames, everything around him was covered in flames. Walls of flames were surrounding him and another person who was lying on the ground, not moving at all. Scared he run towards the person on the ground, hoping that the person would know what to do. He runs to the man on the ground, but accidentally tripped over a rock and fall on the man's chest. He mumbled something as he was getting up, but then he felt something on his hands. He looked at his hands and what he saw was blood, red blood all over his hands. He screamed in shock and fear, he screamed for help, but nothing until he heard the man on the ground trying to say something. He walked closer to the man slowly while he tried to not look at the man's bloodied chest. He looked at the man's face just when the man barely said his name, Gohan. The boy's eyes wide opened when he heard his name, but was out of any words to say when he saw that the man lying on the ground with blood on his chest was his father. Gohan was scared and shocked, but he quickly get over it and walked towards his father. He was just beside his father when he fell on his knees and called his father, but he received no answer. He shook his father body, but nothing, there was no response from his father. The boy screamed and cried as he was holding his father's hand when he accidentally looked at his father chest. The tears were still going when he noticed that something was wrong with the blood on his father chest, the blood was formed in letters. He gently put his father hand on the ground and stood up to clearly read the letter. He was above his father chest and was able to clearly read what was written, 'MONSTER'! Gohan eyes wide open in shock, but he didn't understand why was that written on his father, his father was a nice man, he cared for anyone then why? As he was thinking that, the flames around him started to wildly move around, towards him. Gohan heard a noise from behind his back and turned around only to scream in fear as the flames were going towards him. The boy cried for help, but nothing there was no one to help him, not even his father. The boy glanced at his father body for the last time as the flames swallowed him up. A scream, a scream was heard all over the house and the woman in the kitchen rushed to her son room. When she entered she saw her son all covered in sweat and fear. The boy was rapidly breathing while he looked around. He knew this place, this was his room, but how? He was sure that he was swallowed by the flames and that his father was dead, but now he was in his room with his mom near him. The only explanation was that he only had a bad dream, yes that was the only explanation. The boy heard his mother voice telling him to relax and come to eat breakfast, on which the boy happily smiled and jumped from his bed. When he arrived in the kitchen the food was already on the table and his mother was just putting the food on his plate. The boy sat on his chair and started to eat his food while his mother just looked at him and smiled, but he noticed something, someone was missing and that someone was his father. He asked his loving mother where his father was when he felt his mother gentle hand on his own hand. The only thing she said was 'don't worry' with a smile on her face. The boy accepted that even tho something was telling him that his mother was hiding something, but he let it go. As he ate his food he told his mother about the bad dream, all about the flames, his father bloodied body and the letter written with blood. When he said that he felt that the hold of his mother tighten and it was hurting him. He told his mother that she was hurting him, but the only thing he heard from her was a low laugh. He looked at his mother as she started to uncontrollably laugh. He was scared and didn't understand what was going on with his mother until she stopped laughing. She looked straight in his eyes and the thing she said was 'That monster will never lay a hand on you son, we took care of him'. Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard his mother say when she released the hold and he fell down on the floor. The boy looked up at his mother in fear as she walked around the table and was just above him. He was scared, he didn't know what was going on when they heard a knock on the door. His mother smiled and went to open the door as he was on the ground trying to process what was going on when it suddenly hit him! It wasn't a bad dream, it really happened, but when she said 'we take care of him', she didn't mean that she killed his father did she? The boy snapped from that when he heard many voices coming from the door, he stood up when he saw the people he knew standing in front of him with smiles on their faces. He didn't know what to say when his mother walked in front of everyone else and talked to them. 'No, there is no need to kill him like that other monster. He also has my human blood in his body, but..' trailed his mother as she turned her face towards him as well the others and continued 'we will need to get rid of that ugly tail. It's disgusting and it reminds me of his father'. Gohan couldn't believe what he heard his mother say, in fear he runs towards his room, but he hit something and fell on the floor. He looked up and his eyes wide open when he saw the green man with pointy ears looking at him. 'I will kill you just like I killed your father' said the green man as his hand moved towards Gohan who closed his eyes and screamed

As he screamed he was able to hear his voice which made him open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a smaller room and he recognize this room, this was his and his uncle room. Gohan cleared the sweat from his temple and let a breath, he was glad that everything was just a stupid dream, but it also scared him what happened in that horrible dream. The boy closed and opened his eyes when he saw the man with crazy long hair in front of his face which startle him and made him fall from the bed. The tall man just watched what the child was doing and could only smirk at the child's scared face

"You finally woke up kid. Now hurry up and wash yourself before we eat" Said Raditz as he looked at the child who stood up with a bed sheet on his head "And put this on, you are already gaining attention with your presence alone never mind clothes" finished Raditz as he tossed on the bed a black spandex and white boots. Gohan nodded and agreed to change clothes even tho the pants and the shoes he has were a gift from his mother. As he remembered his mother he also remembered the dream he had, but he just shook his head and tried to forget that. Raditz noticed that something was bothering the child, but he didn't have time nor he cared to talk to him about what troubled him. The saiyan walked towards the doors ready to leave the room when he heard the boy calling him

"Wait, where are you going?"Asked Gohan who was just to enter the bathroom when he saw that his uncle was leaving the room

"What do you think where I'm going? I'm going to eat something, you can come when you are finished with yourself" Answered Raditz who turned to the boy only to see once again that fear in his nephew's eyes

"B-But there are a lot of scary people here and I don't like them" If Gohan thought that this would help him to make his uncle stay with him until he was ready, then he was wrong

"I don't care for that kid. Get over it already, I told you to man up, you are not on earth anymore where you got everything you wanted. Here only the strong survive while the weak perish, so is up to you to decide if you wanna live or die" Stated Raditz who with a serious expression on his face looked at Gohan who gulped and looked at his uncle black eyes until he left the room. The boy looked at the clothes that his uncle brought to him and walked inside the bathroom to quickly wash himself and dress so he could catch up with him

Just in front of the doors Raditz stood there with his left hand over his head. It was only few minutes with the boy and he was already feeling his headache coming back. He leaned with one foot on the wall and thought about the events that occurred in these few days. The boy was going to drive him insane with his behavior and he blamed his brother for that. The fool spoiled the brat too much and now he was tortured with that, but he was sure to kick that out from the boy. But there was also something else that bothered Raditz more than anything else, it was the look on his nephew face when he smiled and even when he talked to him. It made Raditz to never let anyone land a hand on him, to protect him from any harm and that the tall saiyan didn't like. He didn't like that he felt good inside ever since he took the kid with him, the feelings that he long ago buried inside him were slowly trying to break free, but the saiyan will never let that happen. He was a ruthless warrior and proud of his actions and he was sure to teach the boy that, but then why was he leaning on the wall and waiting for the boy. Raditz gritted his teeth when he heard someone talking. The talking came from two soldiers who were whispering something to each other while they walked forward. Unaware of Raditz and the saiyan good hearing, they didn't even saw the blast coming which disintegrated them, leaving no trace of them. Raditz still had an angry expression because he wasn't satisfied with this

"The fools think they can talk whatever they want about us, they will soon learn that we are superior to everyone" Stated Raditz as he tightened his fist with which he obliterated the two soldiers. While he was having his speech he didn't notice Gohan who walked out from the room

"With who are you talking uncle Raditz?" Asked Gohan who surprised Raditz with his voice. The tall saiyan glanced at the boy when he noticed that the boy was wearing the black spandex and white boots that he brought to him. Raditz smiled because the boy looked more like a proper warrior, the only thing he needed now was an armor, but that would wait until Vegeta and Nappa arrive

"Nobody, let's go" Said Raditz who started to walk while Gohan was just behind him with a smile on his face. The boy was glad that his uncle was waiting for him even tho he said that he wouldn't. In the child's mind the tall saiyan was still scary and he still didn't get used to him, but deep inside he knew that he wasn't that bad as he talked. The two saiyans quickly found their way to the cafeteria. While Raditz was picking the food, Gohan was sitting on the table waiting for his uncle to bring some food. He was still scared of all the people that were here and looking at him, but just as his uncle instructed him he tried to look brave. After few minutes he and Raditz were eating the food even tho he didn't like it he was forced by Raditz to eat it. Twenty minutes later when they finished their meal, the two of them headed to the training room

"Alright kid go to the other side and do the same thing as yesterday, but this time double it" Said Raditz who shocked the boy. He barely managed to finish his training yesterday and he could barely walk today because of the pain all over his body

"But I can't do that, I'm hurt because of yesterday and I barely finished my training" Complained Gohan who didn't understand why was Raditz forcing him to double the training from yesterday. He was sure that he couldn't do that because of the pain he felt, but his complaining only irritated the already grumpy saiyan

"Boy don't make me repeat myself. Do it or I will force you to do it and you will spent all night training" Threaten the tall saiyan who scared Gohan with the expression he had on his face and run to the other side of the room. Raditz watched the boy until he started to do the push ups and turned his head around, he knew that he should watch the boy as he trains, but he knew that the boy wouldn't lie about his training besides he also needed to train, so the tall saiyan throw himself on the floor and started doing push-ups

A while later Gohan was almost finished with his push ups when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. He looked at the other side and he could only be amazed by what he saw, or what he thought that he saw. His uncle was unleashing a combination of punches and kicks to an invisible enemy at great speed and Gohan couldn't even see them. The boy saw two times his father do the same, but his uncle was much faster than his father and that amazed the small Gohan. On the other side Raditz noticed that he was being watched by the boy and suddenly vanished. The boy fell on the floor because of the shock, but quickly stood up and saw that his uncle really vanished. Gohan looked left and right trying to find Raditz, but he was nowhere to be found until he heard a voice from behind

"Tch, your senses are dulled the same as your strength" Stated the voice behind Gohan who immediately jumped away from Raditz because of the sudden surprise. While Gohan tried to calm himself Raditz just laughed at the boy, but also noted that he would need to also teach the boy how to use his saiyan senses better

"How did you do that?You just vanished and reappeared here, can you teleport?" Asked Gohan who wanted to know how Raditz managed to do that. He couldn't find him anywhere inside the room when he suddenly vanished

"I did not teleport, I just quickly moved away with my superior speed. You will also be able to do that after your training with me" Said Raditz to Gohan who truly was amazed by his uncle, but he still wondered if he could move fast like him, but he snapped from his thought when Raditz continued with his talk "I will also need to teach you how to use your saiyan senses to the fullest"

"Huh, what do you mean by 'saiyan senses' uncle Raditz?" Asked Gohan who didn't have a clue what Raditz was talking about and he wanted to know what that mean since it involved him

"Argh, it means to improve your hearing, sight and your ability to track someone with your nose. We saiyans have a much superior senses than humans and some other species in the universe and thanks to that we are able to track our enemies with little trouble" Explained Raditz on which Gohan just nodded. It was true what his uncle said because numerous times he could smell or hear something that his mother couldn't and the same thing was with his father, but it seemed that his senses weren't fully evolved so he will need to train them as well

"Now stop asking questions and resume your training!" Yelled Raditz who surprised Gohan by his sudden yell and the boy started once again with his training while Raditz watched the boy and thought if he will be ready in time because there were many things to teach the boy and two weeks was a small amount of time

Two hours later Raditz emerged from the training room with Gohan in his hands. He was angry at the kid because he was forced to carry him all the way to the room. He already did it once and said that he will never do that again and once again here he is carrying him. But on the bright side the boy was training hard today and didn't complain as much as yesterday, he even managed to complete some of his exercises, but Raditz knew that wasn't enough and that he will need to somehow speed up the schedule. As the saiyan walked towards the room to leave the boy there and return to the training room he overheard three soldiers talking about something

"Did you hear that someone is coming to the base?" Asked the small soldier with a helmet on his head

"Yea I did, I think they said that Amelia was coming here" Answered the other one who was on the left side from him. He was taller than the other one and had short purple hair barely covering his horn

"Really?So she managed to clear the mission on planet Tuzk, I thought she would die for sure" Added the other who was surprised that the women by the name Amelia managed to clear the mission. This soldier looked similar like the one with the purple hair, but his skin was light green and his long hair was red

"I thought the same, but my friend said that she's much stronger than before" Answered the taller one of the three and walked by Raditz who couldn't believe that now of all the times, she was coming here. Raditz cursed his luck as he walked and wasn't bothered that he was heard by the other soldiers


	5. Icy Blue

**As promised here is the fifth chapter of this story. Like I said before I wanted to release two chapters this soon because I didn't do it in a long time and of course for you readers. Like always I hope you will find this chapter just alright**

 **Zelma Well, here it is and tell me if you like it. I'm relly glad that you or the other people like the interaction between Raditz and Gohan, I'm working hard on that. Thank you for that one, I barely managed to stay alive without my PC, just joking lol :) Thank you very much for your review**

* * *

For the last three days, he was only training and training. Ever since he woke up after his training three days ago, his uncle demanded of him to train even more. He didn't understand why his uncle suddenly increased his training so much. Ever since he woke up three days ago he was forced to train two times a day. After the first training, he would go to eat and sleep, but after he woke up his uncle would just drag him to the training room to continue the training. It was just too much for him, he never trained like this in his life before and he didn't understand why his uncle was demanding so much of him. But even after all that hard training schedule some new feeling started to rise from within him, even after he felt so much pain after the training he started to somehow enjoy it. He somehow could feel that something was changing, he felt himself getting stronger and something inside him wanted to grow much stronger than he was now. He never felt like this in his life until his uncle picked him up and that confused him. He asked him what that meant and his uncle just smiled and said that his saiyan side was slowly coming out after being buried inside him because of the humans. With that said he started to question even his mother actions. Did she really want to hide that side of him by making him study so that she or the others wouldn't have to worry about him in the future? He was afraid and didn't want to think like that of his mother so he just tried to focus on his push-up and nothing else because he really didn't want to anger his uncle even more than he was right now. For the last three days, he could see that his uncle was angry for some reason, but he was too afraid to ask him so he just lowered his head down and continued with his training while his uncle Raditz stood above him with his arms crossed

He stood there observing the boy's training, but his mind was somewhere else. He had so many things to teach the boy and there was no much time left. Yes, the boy trained pretty well for the last five days ever since he brought him here and considering that he was training for the first time in his life, but that wouldn't please Vegeta at all. That's why he forced the boy to train two times a day for the last three days hoping that it would increase his strength enough to teach him how to fight. He also started to teach the boy how to use his senses while they weren't training, every single hour that the boy was awake he was doing some sort of training which surprised Raditz that the boy wasn't complaining that much. Sure when he first told him three days ago that he would train for two times a day the boy almost run away, he also wailed how he can't do that or how his arms and legs hurt, but when the boy told him today how he was starting to feel good after all the training and how he suddenly felt a strange desire to grow stronger Raditz just smirked. It seemed like the boy needed a push and his saiyan side was slowly coming out of hiding, slowly but nevertheless it was there and wanted to come out. Raditz was glad to know that because that would ease things a bit, but there was also another problem. She was coming here and that he wanted to avoid at all cost. He didn't have the time nor the will to face her now of all times, he thought that she would land here three days ago, but she did not and the suspense was killing him. The tall saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he heard the voice of his nephew calling him

"Uncle Raditz I just finished with my push-ups" Said the little Gohan as he cleared the sweat from his face and sat down on the floor to recover a bit. Raditz looked at his nephew and started to wonder what his power level was now. He wanted to check it on his scouter, but he didn't bring it with him

"Good, now do fifty push up until I come back" Stated Raditz who as he said that turned around and headed towards the doors until Gohan called for him

"B-But I don't have any more strength left! I'm tired and I don't want to be alone here" Yelled Gohan who didn't want to be left alone here. Who knows, maybe some of the scary people wanted to train and what if they saw him here? They would probably try to eat him

"Well, it's time for you to depend on your own. You must learn to only depend on yourself only, it doesn't matter if I'm here or not" Said Raditz before he walked out of the training room leaving Gohan all alone inside. As the doors closed Gohan didn't know what to do, what if somebody really come here and attacked him? What was he supposed to do? To prevent thinking that the boy started doing push-ups and hoped that no one would enter the room until his uncle come back

Few minutes passed since his uncle Raditz left the room and he was almost over with the training he was told to do. While he was doing that he was completely focused on his exercise that he didn't notice that someone entered the room. The person which entered the room was surprised when she saw a young boy inside the training room. It was long ago since she saw such a young person in their organization. She walked closer to the boy, curious to take a better look of him and ask him some questions. As she walked closer her footsteps were heard by the young boy who immediately looked at the place from where the sound was coming and when he saw that someone who wasn't his uncle was coming his way he jumped away from the spot that he was training at, all the way to the other side of the room. The person that entered inside was surprised by the sudden jump, but she could see that the boy was scared of her. The boy was obviously new here and that explained his sudden behavior, but what she wanted to know was who brought him here. As she was getting closer to the boy, she couldn't but see that the boy resembled someone she knew. It was on top of her head, but she just couldn't figure it out

"Hey boy, you don't need to be so afraid of me you know. I will not eat you or something like that" Said the person with long icy blue colored hair which was tied in a ponytail while the bangs covered her forehead and little of her pointy ears. She wore a purple spandex which was looking well on her fit body. The person also had an armor which only had one shoulder pad colored in light blue while her chest plate was colored black. The little boy just stared at the woman in front of him with a scared look in his eyes until she told him that. He eased up a bit, but he was still on guard

"D-Do you really mean that? You will not try to e-eat me?" Asked Gohan who was shaking a little as he asked her that. He tried to stop the shaking and act tough like his uncle instructed him to do, but he was too scared

"Of course not, I'm not that kind of savage like some low life people here, but I must say that I'm surprised to see a boy this young here. How did you end up here?" Asked the woman who was curious to know how he end up here, it was obvious that the boy was new here, he still had after all that innocent look in his eyes

"I come here five days ago from planet Earth, my un.."Before Gohan could finish what he wanted to say he was surprised when the woman grabbed him by his hand and looked at him. He was scared! He didn't know what to do when she suddenly grabbed him like that, he thought that she wouldn't eat him, but when he opened his eyes he noticed that she was looking behind his back. He turned his head a little and saw that she was looking at his tail and before he could ask her why was she looking at his tail like that she started to speak

"That's a saiyan tail I'm sure of it! Yes, the monkey-like tail" Trailed of the blue haired woman as she took a better look at Gohan's face "Black hair and of course, those black eyes. You're no doubt a saiyan child, but how is that possible? There shouldn't be any female saiyan alive. Tell me right now who brought you here?! Who's your father boy?" Asked the woman as she seriously looked Gohan straight in the eyes. Gohan was just to answer the woman's question when they both heard someone's voice coming from behind them. Both of the looked at the doors and saw Raditz with the green scouter in his hands looking at them

"I brought the boy here Amelia, do you have any problem with that?" Asked Raditz as he slowly started walking towards them with a serious expression on his face. The woman known as Amelia let go of Gohan who immediately without any thinking run away from her to his uncle. The woman looked at Gohan and then at Raditz when it strike her, the boy who she thought that was resembling like someone she knew was in fact Raditz

"So you're the boy's father! You do know Frieza will kill you for that! You idiot!" Yelled the woman and without any warning blast-off towards Raditz with the intent to beat the tall saiyan. Raditz was taken aback by the sudden outburst and before the female approached him he kicked Gohan away so he wouldn't get hurt. While Gohan rolled over to the other side of the room Raditz and Amelia were in a heated battle. Raditz barely managed to avoid her punch, but he couldn't intercept the kick that was coming. He was kicked right in the gut with a strong force which sent him crashing in the wall

"Dammit! She's stronger than she was before" Grunted Raditz who didn't expect the female soldier to grow strong enough to fight against him. He looked right at her and could see that she was still angry, as a matter of fact she was again coming at him to deliver another kick. Raditz quickly moved away as he avoided her kick and this time he attacked her. He managed to punch her once in the face and deliver a knee to her gut, but other than that she dodged every single punch or kick that he unleashed

"Hmm, I see that you finally managed to get a little bit stronger than the last time" Stated Raditz who was now blocking all her punches that she was unleashing at him

"A little bit!? I'm much stronger than the last time we fought and stronger than you now!" Yelled Amelia in anger and speed up her punches. Raditz now had the trouble blocking all the attacks until one punch passed right through his guard and made contact with his face. Raditz glared at the woman and backed away from her to the other side of the room. While they were standing on the opposite sides and glaring at each other Gohan just watched everything with his eyes wide open. He never saw such battle before in his life and he was thrilled to see it. He was afraid that his uncle might lose this match and then what would happen to him? But that feeling quickly faded away as the battle was raging on. The only problem was that he couldn't completely follow their movements. As much as he tried to follow them, they were just too fast for his eyes. He really wanted to see the whole fight when he remembered something that Raditz was teaching him while they weren't training. To concentrate and use all of his senses, not only his eyes but his ears as well

"Tch, is that it, woman? I admit that you grew stronger than the last time we fought, but you don't have the endurance that I have" Stated Raditz with a smirk on his face as he cleared the blood coming from his mouth with the left hand. He hated to admit it, but she was really much stronger than the last time he encountered her. He didn't have a serious fight since the battle on earth and this was quite refreshing and he was excited to fight her

"Hah, you just keep thinking that but be sure I will beat some sense into you. How could you bring a saiyan child to the base and on top of that he's your son!?" Asked Amelia as she tightened her fists, for some reason she was angry at the saiyan in front of here. She never imagined that Raditz would have a child and on top of that to bring him here! As much as she was working for Frieza and conquering planets in his name, she would never bring her child here. She would run away and somewhere lay low, but this idiot was putting the life of the boy in danger and his own

"What are you talking about you crazy woman? You think that boy is my son?! Haha don't be absurd, I would never mate with a female that is not a saiyan" Said Raditz who laughed at the assumptions that the woman was throwing at him. Even the thought of him with another woman that is not a saiyan was disgusting. He would never sink that low to taint his saiyan blood like his brother did

"Don't deny it Raditz! I can see the resemblance in the two of you!" Yelled Amelia once again angrily at Raditz. She couldn't believe that the saiyan was denying his own son in front of him and her

"Of course we share a resemblance when he's my nep.." Raditz was interrupted by the sudden yell coming from Amelia. She once again flew towards the saiyan with the intent to punch him in that arrogant face. She just didn't want to hear him talk anymore, she just wanted to beat him

On the other side, Gohan was slowly starting to use his saiyan senses. He tried hard to concentrate all of his senses and at first he failed, but by now he only concentrated on hearing their movements. He was able to pinpoint from where the noise was coming from and where will appear next, the thing that remained to use was his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and followed the sounds that he heard with his ears. He followed the sounds when he finally saw sparks made by the powerful impact. He couldn't see the exact moves that they were using, but at least he was able to find them

Both Raditz and Amelia started to show the signs of tiredness. Each of them fought with their full power for some time now and that was expected to happen. Raditz knew that he had enough energy for one last attack and he was pretty sure the same was for Amelia. He was sure to not lose this fight, he was a proud saiyan and to lose a match was never an option for him, no matter who his opponent was. Just like Raditz Amelia thought the same, she had enough energy for one last attack and she knew Raditz knew that. She knows him too well and how prideful the saiyans were, but she counted on that. She preserved some of her energy because she knew that the decision will be made by one final attack

"What you say we finish this fight with one last attack woman?" Asked Raditz who already put his right hand above his head in which a purple orb started to appear

"Sure, but don't think you will win this fight!" Shouted Amelia back at Raditz as she put both her hands in front when an orange energy ball formed. Both of them stared at each other for few seconds until the energy attacks reached their limits. Raditz with a smirk on his face launched the blast towards Amelia as she did the same with her own energy blast. Both blasts met each other in the middle and formed a large energy ball. Slowly, Amelia's energy blast was pushing Raditz's blast back towards him which shocked the long haired saiyan. He never expected this, he was sure that he had more energy left in him. On the other side, Amelia could see the struggle evident on Raditz face and decided to finish the battle. Amelia let out a loud yell and pushed back the blast towards Raditz who didn't have any other choice but to let the blast consume him. The blast that hit him carried him all the way to the walls where they exploded by the impact. The smoke was all over the place and covered the saiyan. Amelia was still standing on her feet trying to catch a breath when she saw the little boy stare with a worried expression on his young face. The female soldier sighed and walked towards the place where Raditz crashed. By the time that she arrived the smoke cleared and was clear to see what happened to the saiyan. His armor was almost all destroyed and he was covered in bloodied bruises, but he wasn't lying on the floor, he was kneeling and was trying to get up. He looked up when he saw the woman in front of him and just smirked at her

"You're beaten Raditz and I won. Now do you admit that that boy over there is your son?" Asked Amelia as she pointed towards Gohan who just stared at them. He was glad that his uncle was still alive, but he was also worried because of all the blood that was on the older saiyan. He didn't understand why was that lady calling Raditz his father instead of uncle. He wanted to say that to her, but he just didn't have the chance

"A-Aargh.. S-Sorry, but I can't because I'M NOT HIS FATHER YOU STUPID WOMAN, I'M HIS UNCLE!" Yelled Raditz who immediately unwrapped the tail from his waist and smacked the woman's foot making her lose balance. She was slowly falling down when she saw Raditz palm in front of her face. She opened her eyes wide open when she saw the purple orb appearing and then all went black. She was blasted to the other side where she landed on the ground, not able to move at all. Raditz watched her from the place that he was kneeling and smiled when he turned towards Gohan

"B-Boy I h-hope for y-you that you paid a-attention to ou-r fight and lear-n some.."Before Raditz could finish he collapsed on the floor. Gohan immediately snapped from his shock and rushed towards Raditz. The boy didn't know what to do, he was never in a situation like this and he was just afraid what to do. He called his uncle name, but he remained lying there without making a move. The boy was at verge to start crying when he noticed that someone was behind him, he looked behind and he was surprised when he saw Amelia standing there covered in blood. Subconsciously Gohan stood up and tightened his little fists and looked at her with determination to stop her in doing whatever she meant to do

"D-Don't glare at me l-like that boy.. I-I will j-just help him ge-t to the healing tank.. Y-You better c-come with me" Said Amelia between the painful groans as she passed near Gohan and kneeled down to raise the heavy saiyan. When Gohan saw that she was at the doors calling the other soldiers to come and take Raditz to the healing tank he immediately followed after her


	6. Fight

**Zelma Don't worry I will continue this story, maybe sometimes I will be late with the uploads, but the story will go on. Heh yea very little time and Gohan still needs to learn how to fight. One week left until Vegeta and Nappa arrive. Thank you for your usual support and reviews :)**

 **HolYSaiYa Thanks for that very much. I tried my best on the fourth and fifth chapter so there would be as little errors as possible. I'll try my best**

 **thepolarbeatkush Thanks for that, I also thought that killing them would add to that part because as the fight was closing they were already near them. So it was natural to let them fight against Raditz and then you know, die**

 **coronadomontes muchas gracias amigo XD**

 **LSSJGSSJTX Thank you for the review, but I can tell you that you are right. You will know more about that in the next chapter**

* * *

He slowly started to gain consciousness after the battle against the women. He started to open his eyes very slowly because of the liquid inside the tank. As he almost fully opened his eyes, he was able to conclude where he was. He realized that he was put by someone inside the healing tank as he breathed through the mask which was put on his face. The man remained calm inside the healing tank until he thought about his nephew and the woman who he fought. He was ready to get out from the healing tank even if it meant to destroy the thing, but just then the doctor entered the room and took a look at his medical progress. The doctor as he saw the status of the patient immediately turned off the healing tank and waited for the man to come out. The green liquid quickly dried out and the man was free to step out from the healing tank. The man with the long hair took off the mask from his face while the metal doors of the tank opened. The tall man walked out from the tank in nothing but his black shorts and headed towards the table where a new armor was waiting for him. As he was putting on the new armor which was the same as the previous one, the doctor approached him with few questions

"Are you feeling alright?You were in there for some time, but thanks to your incredible saiyan healing capabilities you recovered in only three hours" Stated the reptilian doctor with a little orange hair on his head as he observed the tall saiyan. The saiyan paid a little attention to the reptile and only let a grunt as he put his boots on. However, he had one question to ask the doctor

"Tell me where is the boy that I brought with me?" Asked the man who turned towards the doctor who nervously gulped at the look that the saiyan gave to him

"W-Well the boy was here and while he waited for you, he fell asleep, but shortly after that Amelia took him with her and said to look for them in the cafeteria" Answered the doctor and explained everything to the saiyan who wasn't too much pleased by this information. The man picked up his scouter and walked out from the medical room and went to the cafeteria to find out what the woman was up to. As he walked through the hallways he only thought about what could Amelia possibly be up to. Would she report about Gohan to Frieza before his other comrades arrive and decided what would they do with the boy? The saiyan snapped out from his thoughts when he arrived in front of the cafeteria and stormed inside with an expression on his face which sent shivers to everyone's spine. The other soldiers didn't even tried to cast a look towards the saiyan in fear of their lives, so they quietly continued with their own actions. The tall saiyan searched for his nephew and the woman when he noticed them sitting on the table which was on the left side of the room. The man walked towards the table and was finally noticed by the blue haired woman who just smiled at him. The saiyan finally arrived at the table right behind his nephew who was eating his meal and didn't notice a presence behind his back

"I told you to always be on your guard boy" Spoke the long haired saiyan as he slapped the boy on the back of the head. The young boy immediately turned around and happily smiled when he saw his uncle even tho his head hurt a little

"Uncle Raditz you're alright!" Shouted the young boy who hugged his uncle and almost cried. He was very scared for his uncle's life after what happened some hours ago, but now all of that fear disappeared from the young half-saiyan as he tightly hugged his uncle. This completely surprised Raditz and was taken aback from Gohan's actions. He didn't think that the boy would be happy to see him alive, after all he did take him away from the world he was born into and after all the harsh words and hardships that he put him to do. He was starting to feel warm inside and his heart was telling him to embrace the boy, but he just couldn't do that! He didn't feel and couldn't feel nothing, emotions were for the weak, the weak people just like his dead brother

"What in the world are you doing boy? Get off me and go to the training room, we have no time to fool around" Said Raditz who pushed away the small Gohan. Gohan was a little hurt by his uncle words, he didn't understand why his uncle was pushing him away. He only hugged him and was happy that he was alive and well, so what did he do wrong? The boy jumped from his chair and without looking at anyone run to the training room. When the boy walked out from the cafeteria the tall saiyan sat on the same chair that was occupied by his nephew few seconds ago and glared at the woman in front of him who still smiled at him

"Stop smiling woman and get to the point. What you intend to do now that you know about my nephew?" Asked the saiyan as he glared at Amelia. If she thought about to send a report to Frieza he would stop her no matter what

"But didn't you once told me that I look beautiful when I smile?" Countered the blue haired woman as she winked at the saiyan who was fuming at her. This was not the time for her stupidity

"I don't remember ever saying that and I advise you to answer my questions, Amelia" Said Raditz who sent dangerous looks at the woman who just rolled her eyes and this time seriously looked at Raditz

"Liar, but we can leave that for later. You should ask yourself that same question. What were you thinking in bringing the boy like him here and on top of everything he's a saiyan! Don't you know what will Freza do if he finds out that there is a young saiyan alive? He will not just kill him, but he will brutally torture him and you until you die!" Stated Amelia as she clenched her right fist which was on the table. She didn't understand the tall saiyan, why did he bring the boy to such a dangerous place like this. He not only put the life of the boy at risk but his own which anger her

"The boy belongs with his own people and he will learn how to survive all the hardships like every saiyan did. Until we came in front of Frieza the boy will be with us and purge planets. He'll learn everything from us and when we meet with Frieza he'll be of great value to him so he won't kill him" Said Raditz who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he said everything to Amelia

"You're really ready to take such a huge risk? Where are the boy's parents anyway?"Questioned the blue haired woman who was interested in the boys background. If he was Raditz's nephew then he must've come in contact with his brother or sister

"Yes, I'm ready to risk it. Unfortunately, his father was a traitor to his own race and died. I don't know and I don't care about boy's mother because he will forget about her and every other human who dared to corrupt my own brother!" Yelled Raditz who slammed the table with his fist and break it in half. While every soldier who was in the room at the present time looked at the commotion and backed away, Amelia remained sitting on her chair and watched Raditz. She could see that the saiyan was furious about what happened to his brother and she never saw the saiyan like this. She knew him for a long time already and she knew that he was slowly cracking up. Of all the three saiyans, he was the only one who had to adjust to everything that happened and to bury his emotions. Amelia sighed as she stood up from the chair and passed next the tall saiyan who tried to control himself from blowing the entire cafeteria up

"If you don't mind I would like that you don't obliterate the room since we need to eat while we're in this shit hole. Anyway, if you're up to have a nice spar you know how to reach me" She said as she turned her head towards the saiyan who gazed at her. She smiled at him and winked before she walked out from the room. Raditz mumbled something about her and her silly display as he stormed out from the cafeteria and went to the training room because it was time to teach the boy how to fight

Just before his uncle arrived Gohan did his usual training program. He was alone for some time now and tried to focus only on his training. He passed his usual number of push up a long time ago while he didn't even notice that. He was still thinking about his uncle behavior towards him which made him a little bit sad, but the other thing that he felt towards the grown man was anger. He thought that he would be more sad about what Raditz did and usually in the past if his mother forbidden him something he would alway be sad, not angry, but now he felt sad only a little while the anger fueled him to train harder without him even noticing that he passed the line. Finally after doing so many push-up his body was worn out and requested a break, so the boy sat on the red floor of the training room and cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his left hand. Just as he did that the doors of the room opened and his uncle entered the room with an irritated expression on his strong face

"I can see you did what I told you to do. Good, now we can finally start with fighting. I hope you know how to throw a punch, boy" Said Raditz on which Gohan clenched his fists and punched the air "Well it's something we'll need to improve. Now, come at me with everything you got, kid. Don't hold back because if you do I'll kill you" Finished with his talking the grown saiyan who intimidated the boy. Gohan wasn't so sure if he could do anything, but he was willing to try. He saw his father sometimes participate outside the house and he remembered some of the moves. The boy clenched his little fists and run towards Raditz who waited for him with his arms crossed. When Gohan arrived he tried to punch Raditz, but the tall man easily blocked the attacks with his one hand. The tall man wasn't pleased with this and when he caught Gohan's right hand he delivered a punch to the boy's left cheek. Gohan immediately fell on the ground and was at the verge to start crying because of the tremendous pain he felt on his left cheek, but he was stopped because of his uncle's voice

"I said to attack me with everything you got, boy! If you don't start to take this seriously in less than a week you will die, just like your idiotic father!" Yelled Raditz who didn't have the will to go easy on the boy. He lost any patience that he had left and if the boy was not about to listen to him the first time he said something then the only thing left to use on him was the force. He was a saiyan after all and that's how saiyan's operate, no stupid feelings no anything else, only strength, but the next thing that happened surprised him like the first time he discovered the boy. While the boy still held his left cheek he glared at his uncle with a furious look on his face. He tightened his free right hand and shouted at his uncle

"Stop talking about my dad!" Shouted the boy and with great speed rushed towards his uncle who didn't count on his rage mode. The boy was in front of him and with all his might and speed unleashed the punches. Raditz managed to defend himself, but as they continued like this he was shocked when he noticed that on his scouter Gohan's power level was still rising

"His power level is really over 1000!It's almost the same as mine when I arrived on Earth!How is that possible?" Thought Raditz who lost himself in thoughts and didn't block the right punch which made contact with his chin. When he felt that he was punched his instinct took over and delivered a powerful knee to the boy's gut that made him fall on the ground gasping for air. While Gohan was on the ground gasping for air and holding his stomach which hurt like hell, Raditz watched the boy and tried to calm down. He didn't mean to hit the boy that hard, but his instincts took over him

"A-Arggg you are me-an.. I didn't know that you w-would pun-ch back!" Said Gohan barely because of the pain that he felt. He looked at his uncle and hold back the tear that tried to escape

"Well, I never said that I would not fight back. You must learn that on the battlefield everything goes, but you at least accomplished something" Stated Raditz who gained Gohan's attention and with his left finger pointed at his chin "You managed to hit me with that punch, nephew, and not many people can do that so take five minutes and we will continue with our training" Concluded Raditz who turned away from Gohan who just realized that. Not thinking about the pain anymore and the anger that he felt earlier towards his uncle the young half-saiyan just smiled and couldn't wait to continue with his training


	7. Rage

_Zelma thank you once again for the awesome review. Yes it was a little bit harsh, but he is a saiyan and he doesn't want to show any emotions. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well_

 _Z-man I'm glad you like that, I spend most of my time in writing that, as for Raditz and Amelia, yes there was something between them.. Gohan rage moments are well known so its normal for him to have them here as well. Raditz, yes he's trying to hide his buried emotions, but will he succeed? We will see as the story goes on. Thanks for the review_

 _coronadomontes Muchas gracias_

 _Well the seventh chapter is here and if you have something to say just post a review_

* * *

He easily avoided and blocked all of the boy's punches as they continued with their sparing match. They were locked inside the training room for at least three hours which surprised the long haired saiyan. The little boy was slowly changing day by day, but still was it enough? He noticed how the boy's facial expression changed every time they started to fight. It was as if he looked like a real saiyan boy with that eagerness to fight against someone stronger than himself which every saiyan shared. Raditz wasn't completely sure what provoked the change, but he welcomed it and it was for the better. Now if only he could bring the boy to be like that all the time and not only in battle everything would go smoothly. The boy was like a sponge, in two day's he learned how to properly fight and at some degree use his senses which were very impressive for a four and a half boy who was only part saiyan, but it was as if his saiyan blood was the dominant one and was slowly waking up. Raditz was very pleased with the development and was a little bit at ease, but that couldn't mean nothing if the boy wasn't ready to kill a person. That, Raditz though will be the hardest part to learn the boy. How was he going to make the boy kill someone when he never said a bad word let alone hurt someone? As Raditz avoided the punches he growled in frustration because he didn't have a clue how to solve this matter. It was so simple for a normal saiyan, they were sent on a mission and they knew what to do, it was to kill or be killed. It was then when an idea crossed Raditz mind because of which he lost the focus and didn't saw the kick. The kick hit the older saiyan across the face which caused the older saiyan to take few steps back when he saw the boy in front of him. Gohan punched his uncle three times in the gut and was to deliver an elbow to the face, but Raditz caught the boy and tossed him on the other side. Gohan panicked a little because he was about to smash his face against the floor, but the boy's instincts took over and in the last moment put his left hand in front. The boy safely landed and without wasting any second he lunged towards his uncle who just smirked at the boy. Gohan wanted to punch his uncle, but he hit nothing and only felt pain in his neck which caused him to fall on the ground

"You still need to fully use your saiyan senses, but at least you're improving" Spoke Raditz who stood above Gohan while the young boy groaned in pain "You have still a lot to learn about combat so don't attack your enemies without any tactics" Commented the long haired saiyan while he observed his nephew who finally stood up only to sit on the red floor and tried to rest a bit before his uncle demanded for another fight

"Can we take a rest for a bit? I'm very hungry" Asked Gohan as he glanced at his uncle when they heard a growl coming from Gohan's stomach. Gohan goofily smiled while Raditz considered the boy's words. Maybe it was for the best to let the boy eat and take a rest now so they could resume their training later

"Fine, go and eat something. After that, you have three hours to rest before we resume your training" Stated Raditz as he eyed the boy who nodded with a smile on his face and ran towards the metal doors. As Gohan disappeared Raditz remained alone in the training room and thought about his idea when a devilish smirk appeared on his strong face "Yes that's a good idea, the only thing to do is to find someone weaker than the boy, but that will be too easy" Thought the long haired saiyan as he walked out from the room in search for the boy practice target

When he ran from the training room he was so hungry that he forgot in what place he was. He stopped running at the realization and carefully walked as he passed by the soldiers. Here and there he would glance at them and he would shift his gaze away when some would notice him looking. He was still a little bit afraid of them, but his uncle words echoed inside his head, to stand proud and strong no matter who was your opponent. Gohan clenched his fist and decided for once to look strong in front of the ugly soldiers who noticed the unafraid look on the small boy face. Some of the grunted in annoyance as they saw that the brat wasn't scared of them while some chuckled in amusement

"Look, the little monkey sure looks strong today" Chuckled the tall soldier who was leaning on the wall while his three friends glanced at the boy as he passed right next to them. Two of them joined him while the third, the smallest of the four grunted in frustration

"Hn, the stupid little monkey needs to learn a lesson. Maybe I could teach him that" Spoke the smallest one with a very high pitched voice on which the others laughed every time they hear his voice

"Hahah I really can't get used to your voice it always makes me laugh" Laughed the second one who's helmet almost dropped on the ground while the smallest one glared at him "I agree with you, but don't you dare to something stupid while that other saiyan is here, if you still value your life that is" Suggested the same soldier as he put his helmet back on his head while the other two agreed with what he said. The small guy cursed under his breath and wondered if he could catch the boy when he was alone

"Let's go, guys, it's our shift today. You're lucky that you got a free day, spent it well" Smirked the alligator looking like soldier as he smirked at his small friend while he and the other two walked away from him

"Yea right, if only I could spend it beating the monkey until he dies" Mumbled the small soldier as he punched the wall on his left without noticing a tall man behind his back. The soldier tried to walk away when he felt a strong hand on his right shoulder and a deep voice

"I can arrange that if you want, but only if you seriously mean what you just said" Spoke the person who caused the small soldier to flinch and back away. The soldier almost shouted at the stranger when he recognized the face and gasped in shock while the man just smirked as he walked closer

A few minutes later Gohan was sitting all alone on the table in the cafeteria. He didn't care for the soldier who passed right next to him because he was attacking all the food that he brought to himself. The boy was so hungry that he didn't even care for the food lousy taste anymore and just finished the second plate. He was on his third plate when he noticed a tall man with long hair sit on the same table and just smiled while the older saiyan just grunted something before he started to eat. Both saiyans eat in silence while the older observed the boy. The boy was already almost over with his third plate which pleased Raditz, at least, the boy wasn't complaining about the food anymore. As he stared at Gohan he thought about his idea and had a second thought about that, but it was needed. The boy needed to feel how it is to be a real saiyan. Raditz snapped from his thoughts when he heard the plate making contact with the table and glanced at the boy

"Uhh, I'm full!" Exclaimed Gohan as he cleaned the food remains from his mouth and grabbed the bottle with water. After he finished with drinking he cast a look at his uncle who was still eating "Can I go and rest for a bit before we continue with training?" asked Gohan while Raditz still ate

"You don't need to ask my permission for such simple stuff. I told you before to go and rest after you eat, you only have three hours" Said Raditz between the bites on which Gohan nodded and did what he was told

"Thanks, uncle Raditz" Smiled Gohan at Raditz who only grunted at the boy usual smile. As the boy walked towards the exit Raditz followed his movements with his eyes and wondered in what state of mind will he return, he couldn't do nothing but wait. The saiyan shifted his gaze back to his plate and resumed with his meal when a person well known to him sat on the table on which the saiyan let a low growl

"Hey c'mon, don't tell me you mind me keeping you company?" Asked the beautiful blue haired woman with a smirk on her face as she looked at the saiyan with her crimson eyes "You didn't complain the last time" Said the female soldier as she leaned close to the saiyan face while the long haired saiyan just stared at her

"Do you need to bring that up every single time?" Asked Raditz annoyingly while the female giggled "And what do you want now, don't you see I'm eating!" Spoke the saiyan with a low growl on which the blue haired woman chuckled as she backed away

"I wouldn't if you stopped denying that, but I was waiting for you to search for me so we could spar" Said Amelia as she took a sip of her drink and looked away from the saiyan

"Ohh really? I didn't know you enjoyed spending time in the healing tank that much" Stated Raditz as he put the empty plate on the table with a smirk on his face when he saw the glare coming from Amelia

"I don't, but I can't say the same for you. You did if I recall spent a lot of time in there the last time, Raditz" Amelia was once again close to the saiyan face who this time growled irritated at the memory of their last fight only a few days ago. The woman was toying with his patience and he had an urge to strangle her, but somehow he enjoyed their verbal as well as physical fighting

"I have something to attend now, but I will search for you later. Be ready for our spar because I'm not so sure if you will survive it this time" Said Raditz with a grin on his face as he stood up from the chair and for the last time glanced at Amelia who just crossed her arms and smirked at the saiyan challenge. The saiyan grin vanished as he walked out from the cafeteria and headed towards his room with a serious expression on his face. It was the right time to see if he was right with his plan, which he hoped he did

Everything seemed great for the little Gohan. He was finished with his morning training and was looking forward to the afternoon training. The thrill of the next challenge excited the boy and Gohan didn't hide it. He was still tired after all his uncle put him through every day, but he was always feeling great after he rested. He could feel his strength growing every day and he liked it, a lot. Here and there he would miss his father and think of his home, but was it really his home? According to his uncle who said that he saved him from humans, it was not home and his father died because of them. Gohan, as the days passed, was starting to believe what his uncle was saying, but there was still a small part of him afraid to accept that. The small boy shook his head at the thoughts as he arrived in front of their room. The was in front the doors and the metal doors opened when suddenly he felt a hand around his neck. He was tossed inside and landed on the floor near the bed. He immediately came to his senses and looked up only to see a soldier, not soo much bigger than him with a wicked smile on his face which scared the little boy

"Finally, I will finally be able to kill a saiyan. Pity that it had to be such a useless little kid, but I will take it" Spoke the small soldier with his pitched voice as he started to walk in Gohan's direction

"W-Why are you here? W-Why, do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything bad to you!" Scared, Gohan barely managed to say something which caused the intruder laugh at the scared look the boy had on his young face

"Hahaha, are you serious? Wait, are you even a saiyan? Every other saiyan would without second thought tried to kill me for even show myself in front of them" Stated the small man as he continued laughing while Gohan remained on the ground shaking in fear "I'm not one of you and thank god to that, but you're just a pathetic little coward who acts tough in front of others!" Yelled the soldier who was in front of Gohan and kicked him in the face. Gohan moaned in pain while blood poured from his nose. The boy slowly turned his head towards the soldier who had an angry look on his face

"P-Please stop! I-I didn't do anything wrong to you, I'm not even a ful.." Gohan was interrupted this time by a knee to the head which sent the boy back with his face on the floor

"I will not stop brat until you die! You act so tough in front of others so show me that, now you coward!" Yelled the soldier once again as he grabbed Gohan by the hair and tossed him in the wall. The little boy once again moaned, but he soon yelled in pain when the soldier appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful punch in the gut. The wall behind Gohan's back cracked while the boy cough blood which landed on the soldier face "You're really nothing. It makes me wonder from who you inherit the weaknes. Probably from your parents I bet they were nothing just like you, a trash which died on some trash planet" Stated the soldier as he started to laugh while Gohan still remained in his hands. The laughter with each second started to annoy the small saiyan, the words he said towards him and his father infuriated him. He wanted to punch this guy, he wanted to, rip him apart for the words he said when the man holding him said something else "Or maybe you're that long-haired saiyan son, I heard he's the weakest of the three and a coward. That would explain why you're like that and after you, I will pay him a visit. He shouldn't be a problem to get rid of" The soldier chuckled but didn't notice the furious expression on Gohan's face. The small saiyan clenched his hanging hands in anger while he furiously glared at the man. Without a second thought, Gohan let out a loud growl and punched the soldier in the face which caused the man to let go of him

"What a? How dare you punch my face monkey! I will, huh!?" Yelled the man at Gohan, but stopped when he noticed the beeping coming from his scouter. The man glanced with his left eye at his blue scouter when he gasped in shock at the numbers "I-Impossible, his power level is way above mine! H-How!?" Trembled the soldier in fear when he shifted his gaze towards Gohan who's expression sent chill's down the soldier spine. The boy was boiling with so much rage that his pupil's were completely gone. The look on his face remained the soldier of a wild, uncontrollable animal ready to devour its prey

"I-I will never forgive you for what you said! AAAARGAAAAA!" Growled Gohan with an animalistic voice and charged at the soldier who didn't even registered the attack. Gohan punched the soldier in the face which was followed with several kicks in the gut and ended with a strong knee in the jaw. The soldier was kneeling on the ground with blood coming out from his mouth and with a terrified expression on his face

"Y-You are a monster! I-I need to get out of here!" Cried the small soldier who turned his body towards the exit so he could escape, but Gohan had something else in mind. With seeing nothing but red and controlled by rage, the boy formed an yellow energy ball inside his palm which he aimed at the soldier who managed to stand up and walk towards the exit. The man was at the open doors when his scouter warned him about something behind his back. The small soldier turned his head only to gasp at the energy ball inside the Gohan hand "N-No! Stop it kid! I-I'm sorr.." Gohan didn't care for the man's words. He fired the energy blast with a loud yell which hit the soldier head on and pushed him outside the room. Whoever was walking outside stopped when they saw a dead body all torn up and with a hole in his chest lying on the floor. All of them glanced at the high power level and were shocked to see to who it belonged. As the group of soldiers remained few meters away from the body and the room just in case of their safety, Raditz was slowly walking back to his room when he noticed a crowd in front of his room. The long haired saiyan realized that maybe something went wrong and ran to the room. He passed right through the crowd when he finally saw who's dead body was on the floor

"Unbelievable, he's all torn apart! Did the boy do that?" Thought Raditz as he inspected the dead body lying on the ground. The saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he heard someone comment something about Gohan

"That runt power level jumped to 1 750! How is possible for a child to be so strong?" Asked one of the soldiers in the crowd on which Raditz opened his eyes in shock. He turned his head towards Gohan who was lying on the ground in the middle of the room. Raditz immediately appeared inside and in front of Gohan. The tall saiyan picked up the boy from the ground and was glad to see that the boy wasn't in a too bad shape, nevertheless he needed to spend an hour or two inside the healing tank

"You did well boy. If you can repeat that later, everything will be alright" Spoke Raditz quietly as he walked out from the room with Gohan in his hands and headed towards the medical room


	8. Therapy

_Zelma I should be thanking you for such support, you were here ever since I started with this story and I'm very grateful to you man/girl (whatever you are, lol XD ) You don't need to worry because I don't plan of dropping this, I may not post the chapters for a while, but that's because I'm lazy, so be patient pls, lol. So you know the nex chapter will be here next week_

 _Gohanforever as a Gohan fan I'm glad that you like it and here it is, you wanted a quick update :) Hope you enjoy this one as well and thanks for the review_

 _MM'sGS48 Thank you for the review and here it is, read it and say what you think about that if you liked_

 _pr0dz Yea, his rage is his true power, it always was. Thanks for the great review, I hope you will like this chapter_

 _-Thanks everyone for your reviews,_ fave _and following this fiction. Here is the eight chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it-_

* * *

Tickle, he felt that on his skin which caused him to wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes, but it was difficult because of the water. Water, he thought why was he in the water when he realized that he was probably inside the healing tank. Yes, he was because he could feel the oxygen mask on his face as well as the green liquid. He was floating inside the healing tank which makes him wonder why was he there in the first place. He remembered that he was training with his uncle and then went to eat and after that, he went to their room so he could rest when... The memories of the soldier who attacked him crossed his mind which caused him to fully open his eyes in shock. He started to remember everything that happened in the room, how he was attacked by the soldier and how in the end he, he killed the man. Gohan started to panic which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor in charge. The reptilian doctor who was just behind the keyboard saw the unstable brainwaves which came from the young half saiyan and immediately shut down the healing tank. The green liquid inside the tank slowly disappeared as the lights inside the healing tank come to life illuminating the small boy. When the liquid was completely gone Gohan took off the air mask as the glass door opened and ran out from the healing tank. The boy uncontrollably breathed as the small drops of water fell down from his forehead. It took him a minute to realize where he was as the doctor who was next to him called him

"Are you alright?" Asked the reptilian doctor as he observed Gohan who still remained kneeling on the ground. When he received no answer the doctor turned his head to the guard "Contact the saiyan, he was who brought him so he's now his problem" Said the doctor who wasn't going to waste his time with something like this. The guard nodded and was about to tap on his scouter red button when they heard a voice coming from the entrance

"No need for that" Spoke the tall saiyan as he walked towards the boy who was on the ground while the doctor sweated in fear. He hoped that the saiyan didn't hear what he said just two seconds ago. Raditz did hear what the old doctor said, but he had more pressing matters right now. It was important to see, in what state the boy was, especially mentally "Get up from the floor, you are first going to eat and after that resume your training" Stated the long haired saiyan with a strict voice behind his words which caught Gohan's attention. The little boy slowly stood up from the floor and without looking or saying anything just followed his uncle who was ahead of him.

The short trip to the cafeteria was spent in silence, none of the two saiyans said a word nor did they glanced at each other. Raditz presumed what the boy was currently thinking and decided to let him in peace for now. Gohan didn't say a word and as they walked he only stared at the white floor while he was lost in his thoughts. The time they spent in the cafeteria passed so slow which made Raditz wonder if he will die of old age. It took some time for Gohan to even put a piece of meat in his mouth, the boy wouldn't eat if it weren't for Raditz's scowls. After Gohan managed to even eat up one plate, Raditz irritably grunted and with the boy headed towards the training room. The older saiyan couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to look at that pitiful expression his nephew had on his face, it was disgraceful and pathetic. Raditz was sure to get rid off that pitiful expression forever, he didn't want to see that on the boy's face ever again. When the two of them walked in the room, Raditz was few meters away from Gohan and observed the boy who only stared at the red floor

"Stop staring at the floor. Warm up a little before we commence with today's spar" Spoke Raditz who's words were heard by the boy and he started with his warm up. While Gohan was doing what Raditz ordered, the tall saiyan just stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the boy. After five minutes the boy finished with his warm up and stood from the ground, still with that pitiful face. Raditz grunted something as he uncrossed his arms "Alright, come and attack me boy" Said the long haired saiyan, but the attack didn't come. Gohan just stood there on the same spot shaking a little. He just couldn't do it, he was scared of everything now

"Don't make me repeat twice boy! Do it now before I come over there!" Yelled Raditz who didn't have the patience for this foolishness anymore. The yell came to Gohan who immediately looked at his uncle. He could see a vein pulsing on his forehead with that angry look on his face. He knew better than anger his uncle and even tho he didn't want to he attacked him. Raditz was pissed like never before, the boy's attacks were lifeless. He threw punches without any strength behind them and the kicks, he barely lifted his legs from the ground. Raditz now knew this wouldn't work and decided the next action. He grabbed the boy left fist and tightened the hold. Gohan's eyes fully opened in shock and because of the pain he felt. The boy tried to free himself, but it was useless which caused him to uncontrollably breath. He was scared for his life, the images of the soldier attacking him and the same soldier dead body appeared before him. He was screaming until he felt tremendous pain on his right cheek which caused him to fall on the ground. He was disorientated until a strong hand grabbed him by the collar of his black skinsuit. The boy had his eyes closed in fear while Raditz was holding him in the air as he angerly stared at the boy

"I never saw such a pathetic look on someone face and to even think you're a saiyan" Spoke Raditz very calmly for a man who was angry. He waited for the boy to say something, but not a word came out which caused the older saiyan to shook the boy as he yelled at him "What is with you, boy!? Are you afraid because you killed that useless soldier!? Don't you dare be afraid of that, you're a saiyan and you will take more than one life, that's what we do!" Growled Raditz who threw the boy on the red floor. Gohan slowly started to stand up with tears in his eyes as he quietly spoke

"I-I'm no-t even a f-full saiyan. I-I can't do t-that.. " The small boy couldn't even finish his sentence when he was once again grabbed by Raditz who pinned the boy on the nearby wall. Gohan's eyes were shut down and tears fell down his cheeks which angered Raditz even more, but the saiyan tried to control himself and put in the boy's head what he really is

"Listen here, Gohan!" Called Raditz the little boy who opened his eyes fully when he heard his uncle calling him with his name. It was the first time he called him by his name ever since he took him. Gohan stared at his uncle who was very close to his face and listened what he was saying "Don't ever think again that you're not a saiyan! Your saiyan blood is way stronger than the human and there are a lot of proves to that" Said Raditz who with his eyes pointed at the boy tail which was hanging down "If you were a human would you have a tail? If you were a human would you have that huge potential inside of you? If you were a human would you be able to survive here? No, you wouldn't and don't ever again deny your true self!" Stated Raditz who slowly and carefully put Gohan on the ground. The boy remained silent and thought of the words his uncle just said, but before he could think of anything else Raditz said something more "You killed so what, it's what we do to survive. If you think to survive in this world you must do anything in your powers to do so. To kill is our work and it's better than being dead, just look at your father who was corrupted by the humans and ended up dead" As Raditz said that the young boy immediately glanced at his uncle. Was his uncle truly right? Gohan kept asking himself that question until Raditz lowered down and looked the boy in the eyes "Look, if you aren't ready in five days when prince Vegeta and Nappa arrive, you can be sure that you will die, but I will prevent that by teaching you to be a real saiyan, a saiyan warrior who isn't afraid of anything and thrives for power" Exclaimed Raditz as he stood up with his fist closed. The boy couldn't do anything than just stare at Raditz after his speech. He didn't want to die, he was only four and a half, he wanted to live, but to do so he needed to kill. Would he be able to do that?

"Uncle Raditz I-I.." Gohan tried to say something but was once again interrupted by Raditz who turned away from the boy with his arms crossed

"Go to the room and rest or whatever you want to do. You will train tomorrow, but for a whole day, got it?" Stated Raditz who surprised Gohan with what he just now said. Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard, but a small smile formed on his face. The boy stood up from the floor and with a smile on his face did what his uncle told him to do. Raditz followed the boy with his eyes until he walked out. The tall saiyan furiously growled and punched the wall creating a big crack on it. He blamed humans and earth for this, those idiots were the ones who damaged his brother and because of them, the boy was almost like his younger brother. It was still good tho, he arrived just in time to save his nephew from them and he will raise the boy in a saiyan way. Raditz decided to remain inside the room and do some serious training. He needed to grow stronger, the boy was close to his power level when he was angered and he didn't want to be humiliated in front of the others, but inside his stone heart, there was a reason to why he wanted to grow stronger

He spent a good four hours inside the training room after which he returned to the room to take a shower. When he entered the room the first he noticed was his nephew who was sleeping on the bed. Raditz didn't do anything to wake the boy and just went for the shower in which he stayed for ten minutes. He was lost in his thoughts, he mostly thought about Gohan and what will happen in five days. He hoped that Vegeta will be pleased with the boy power level, but even if he was pleased with that the question was would the boy successfully complete his first mission. Raditz emitted a low growl in irritation and thought of something else while the water drops fell on his face. After the shower, the tall saiyan walked out in his black shorts and put on his new armor which was the same as the last one. He walked out from the room leaving the boy asleep and headed towards the cafeteria to eat, but mostly to drink something.

When he walked inside the cafeteria he was surprised when he saw and heard the soldiers yell. Almost all the soldiers were drunk and just kept drinking while they yelled something about Frieza conquering a new planet filled with goods. Raditz almost angrily growled at the name of his superior but restrained when he took a bottle from the soldier who was holding it. The soldier even tho it was drunk recognized the saiyan and didn't say a word, as a matter of fact he apologized to the saiyan who just smirked at the scared soldier. Raditz walked away from the loud crowd and sat on a chair which was at the end of the room. He took a long sip of alcohol after which he slammed the battle on the table. It was a very stressful day and this was just what he needed even tho the drink wasn't that good. As the time went on the saiyan easily drank three full bottles of alcohol and decided to walk away from the room filled with soldiers. He even tho drank three bottles didn't have any problem walking or did he? As he passed a room he was pulled from behind by his long hair and almost fell on the floor. The person who pulled him by the hair laughed at the saiyan while he growled at whoever dared to do something like that to him, he would kill the person. Raditz immediately turned around with a scowl on his face and saw her, she was standing there with that smile on her pretty face

"Of course, it was you, only you would dare to do something so stupid!" Scowled Raditz at the blue haired woman who continued to laugh at the long haired saiyan. She leaned on the wall near her room while the saiyan just glared at her

"Well, I needed to somehow gain your attention since you are obviously deaf" Spoke Amelia as she adjusted her bangs which fell over her forehead while the saiyan hissed at her "And where were you? I waited for you at the training room so we could spar?" She asked

"Shut up, I'm not deaf and there is no reason for you to know why I didn't show up and I could care less if you waited for me" Said Raditz who turned away from the blue haired woman who's the previous smile changed into a serious expression

"I know too well why you didn't come to spar Raditz!" Called Amelia his name with a very serious tone on which even the saiyan stopped. It wasn't like he was afraid of her, it was just that he wanted to hear what she knows "You said that you have something to attend and I know what. I heard what happened to the kid and I know that it was you who arranged that!" By now the woman yelled at Raditz who didn't like that. The tall saiyan in less than a second appeared in front of her and pinned her against the wall

"First, you don't speak to me in such a tone, don't forget to who you are speaking! Second, I will do whatever it takes so the boy would fully awake his true side, no matter what" Stated Raditz with a very silent, but threatening tone behind his voice which sent chills down her spine. Even she was a bit afraid of the saiyan when he was like that, she forgot how dangerous saiyans can be, but she just knew that this one, no matter how hard he tries he wouldn't kill her

"I don't care who you are! And do you really think that will help him?" At first, she yelled at him which amused him, but the last part she said in a whisper

"It will and I will do everything in my power so he doesn't end like my brother. He will rise to a strong saiyan warrior, afraid of no one" Stated Raditz who couldn't but keep staring at her crimson eyes. It was like something was drawing him towards her while he held her like that

"Just like you" Said Amelia as she slowly, but gently moved her left hand through his right cheek. Inside the saiyan snapped at the moment she said and did that. He leaned closer towards her and pressed her lips with his. She didn't fight against it, she welcomed it and with her free hands hugged the strong saiyan who grabbed her and with her in his arms entered her room


End file.
